Under Novigrad Bridges
by CheeseToasty
Summary: Dandelion considered himself a curious man, he wished to feel all of what the world had to offer. He had known romance with many woman, but wondered if it was a possibility with man. He inquired about a meeting with man named Ruve.


A roaring flame overtook the wick of a candle, sending a flurry of dust and warmth through the air under the bridge. The light glowed through the still windless night. The glow groped bricks, quill and paper. Catching the eye of dandelion. He panicked as turned, he desperately wanted to know who took the form of shadow, casting darkness though the hideout.

"Oh Ruve, it's you." Relief relaxed Dandelion.

"Who did you expect? That witcher friend of yours?" The man looked onward, staring at Dandelion, his pupils fixating through darkness, his breath changing speed.

"Geralt no, I just... I just don't want word getting out." The man tactically considered his visibility.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, your secret is safe with me." Ruve smiled.

Dandelions clothes were plain, white shirt and grey trousers. Ruve wore thick leather armour, the only skin shown was that of his handsome face. Ruve's smile did not cease as he walked closer. He looked down at the sitting man writing. Ruve stripped himself of his armour, matching the speed of Dandelion.

"So... What do you want to do?" Dandelion, looked up to see the standing man, skin much more prominent.

"What do you want?" Ruve spoke in a much happier tone.

"I do not know. I don't even know if you have much to offer." Dandelion watched as Ruve ran his fingers through his hair. He wondered what the man could offer.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ruve began to sit and relax. "Are you worried you'll like tonight."

"No, but..." Dandelion relocated his feelings, looking for what he wanted. "Never mind."

The white knives pierced the black veil, clouds dashing them for brief moments.

"You look good Dandelion." Ruve stared at the man as Dandelions head conjured shadows onto brick.

"Thanks... You look, handsome I suppose." Dandelion did not understand the feelings glowing through him.

The two spectated the city, staring as it lived and breathed. They counted the flames flickering, in the bondage of candles. The two men sat parallel, looking onto the water passing by their feet. Dandelion's head sunk as tiredness pushed his head, it came to rest on the shoulder of Ruve by accident. Ruve laid his hand onto the other man's shoulder.

The two men sunk into physical contact, not quite falling into the throws of romantic touching, just touching, neither knew what they were to do. The men could feel each others breath, the air soaring through their lungs.

"What are we doing?" Dandelion chuckled, humoured through tiredness.

"Do you want to stop?" Ruve was careful not to tread incorrectly.

"Maybe we have to go faster." Dandelion twisted into a flirtatious tone.

Dandelion giggled as he flipped over onto Ruve, causing a smirk to break out in both. Their faces lit up as they floated ever closer, their lips quickly dove into a kiss. Ruve was overjoyed as the man got closer, both began to hold each other. The men's pupils altered as they stared at each other.

"That was... new." Dandelion commented, face confused but ready to smile.

"Want it to get more intense?" Ruve whispered to the man. Ruve practically tore his shirt off.

"Yes." Dandelion delved deeper, allowing Ruve to pull off the shirt.

Dandelion looked lower, staring at the abdominals and pectorals of the man, he thought deeply about them, laying his hands upon them with little thought. The man felt strong and sturdy. It was skin on rock. No amount of touching could tell him how he felt inside.

"How do you feel?" Ruve questioned the man, secret hopes echoing through words.

"I do not know if I enjoy this, but I know it isn't unpleasant." Dandelion gave a slight smile as he thought.

The moonlight shot like an arrow on to the two men, showing them each other, the sweat glistening in midnight reflections. Ruve stared at the less muscular body, smiling. Dandelion fell into the arms of the other, feeling his body. Dust drifted through the night as the men spent time together. The moon and stars shifted in the same dance it favoured every night. It was past midnight when the sound was heard, a voice in blackness. A voice consulting with a voiceless being.

"Did you hear, there's a grey hair in town, wonder what he's slaying." A peasant voice called out.

Dandelion tore himself from the arms of his title-less compatriot. Before Ruve could react the man was doing up his shoes, shirt already on. Dandelion was half way up the footpath, before Ruve's words rang out.

"Wait! Dandelion, do you want to see me again sometime?" Ruve gripped onto the man's presence.

"Perhaps." Dandelion said, half through fear and half through curiosity.

The man disappeared into the dust of the moonlight, a ghost travelling through the mystery of the moonlight. His body left light and pierced through Novigrad's shadow, disappearing only staying in the mind of Ruve.


End file.
